Left and Never Returned
by Numair's Angel
Summary: The point of every one being confused is the fact that as the story goes you learnt the past and presant...ha...see i know what i'm doing...most of the time...
1. Good Bye

'Numair?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'You jump to conclusions.'  
  
'Sweet, I have to pack. Can we please talk when I get home?'  
  
'I want a baby!'  
  
'We've only been married SIX MONTHS!!!'  
  
'So?!'  
  
'Our deal was tow years.'  
  
'Fine, have it YOUR way.'  
  
'I love you. Don't ever forget that.'  
  
'I know, I love you too.'  
  
'Daine!!!'  
  
Well? I figured I'd keep you all guessing for a few days until I get oh...lets say three reviews. Can we all handle that?  
  
Numair's Angel 


	2. Wake and Alive

Daine awoke two months later in an unfamiliar bed. Strange people stood over her. She didn't know where Numair was or what he was doing. Was he alright? Was he hurt? Where were the people she knew? What of Alanna? Jon? Thayet? Ouna? Anyone she knew? As she looked out side she saw something that made her come to a conclusion. Snowsdale was the only answer. She was in Snowsdale.  
  
Her mind raced than slowed. The strangers she suddenly knew as her mind and vision cleared. Hakkon was there, clearly unhappy. His wife, her emotion was unclear to Daine. Lory was worried about her and Rand looked tired. There was someone there she didn't know too. He was about her age and maybe about five inches taller than her. He had brown hair and looked like he was related to Hakkon. He was too old to be his son though. She also began to remember what had happened too.  
  
She was sitting in a clearing and she was in daydreams of Numair. Then she looked over to her right because she heard noises. Just then a hand came over her mouth. It wasn't Numair either. Numair always kissed her neck or tickled her mercilessly. They also always fell kissing or laughing onto the grass together. Instead she felt like a rock came against her head. She suddenly was swept into cool cold darkness. All she felt now was ruff hand pulling at her now limp body. Within seconds Daine was completely out cold.  
  
Now she sat up listening to the animals talk. She tried to pull herself into the present, and into the room, which is where, her physical body was. She could feel a dull pain in her left leg. When she looked down she could see that there was a small bruise on her lower leg. She prayed that for Numair to come and clam her down gently. She prayed for him to come running into the room and for him to make the slowly growing pain go away.  
  
Lory was telling her to drink something now. Daine was dead to the people in the room though. She didn't hear what they said. Either to her or to themselves. She felt as if they were all beating her thought not one was touching her. Lory put the glass to her lips and silently Daine obeyed the order. Lory brushed away her hair from her face. She whispered something but she didn't know what she had said. She wondered of she had even said anything. They heard her though. Her voice was cracked and she could barely talk. They made what she had whispered out though. IT had felt to Daine as if her lips had said his name. The one name of the person she wanted more than any thing, Numair. Then she watched as she started to cry. Daine pulled her legs up to her chest and they all left her there. They all walked down to the kitchen where they would think of something. Something that had to do greatly with her.  
  
Lory, Rand, Hakkon, Rosalind, Hakkon's wife, and his nephew, Victor, all sat at the kitchen table. Lory and Rosalind poured every one tea and they all sat in silence for a minute.  
  
'Who's Numair?' Hakkon asked.  
  
'I'm guessing a lover or a husband.' Rand replied thinking about the exact same thing.  
  
'She can't be married!' Victor replied.  
  
'If you so as much to think she's pretty...' Hakkon began to tell his nephew.  
  
'She is though.' Rosalind said. 'She's one of those naturals.'  
  
'None of you should think that way.' Hakkon replied.  
  
'She needs to get out of bed and do something.' Lory said. 'If she did lose someone she needs to keep her hand busy.'  
  
'You're right.' Rosalind agreed. 'Working hands make a happy heart. She can work at the inn, can' she Hakkon?'  
  
'Fine, she can me a maid. If she causes trouble though she's gone.' He declared.  
  
'I highly doubt she will. She was always up to keeping busy and keeping to herself. I think that will be perfect for her.'  
  
That night Hakkon rode, with Victor, back to their home next to the inn. Hakkon sat at the desk and wrote on a piece of paper. He seemed unhappy about this Daine ordeal. Victor sat across the room from his uncle. With no one around he was able to talk freely with his uncle. Every one else was in bed. Rosalind had stayed with Lory and Rand because she had healing magic.  
  
'What are you going to do about Daine?' Victor asked.  
  
'Make sure she breaks and either runs or is executed by the town.'  
  
'Why would that happen?'  
  
'Because I might just be able to break her of her strength. At least I hope I can. I don't want that girl to live though next year.' Hakkon said as death gleamed in his eyes.  
  
'What are you going to do to her.' This could be fun, Victor thought.  
  
'I as thinking that my favorite nephew might need a girl.' Hakkon smiled greedily.  
  
'What of she doesn't want to bed with me?' Victor asked.  
  
'Then you make her.'  
  
Both men smiled and turned back to what ever they were doing. 


	3. Poll

POLL:  
  
Review and tell please!!! And no asking questions...you have to read to find out...  
  
1. Daine running away  
  
2. Numair finding Daine  
  
3. Cloud pulling Numair out in the middle of the night and dragging him to Daine  
  
4. Numair finding Daine by accident  
  
pick between these.....if fanfic doesn't take it off first....  
  
Numair's Angel 


	4. Him

Here's the result for the poll!!! Thanks to every one that voted!!  
  
Daine opened her eyes to a new day of wondering. About who she was and who the Numair was that she kept remembering. All she remembered after her mother died was a name and a backlash of strange feelings. All she remembered now was waking up with Lory standing next to her and her thinking. She didn't remember what now. But about two days after she had gotten really sick and couldn't remember anything. Lory had said she was lucky to be alive. Daine just guessed she was lucky like that. Daine also decided that nothing could be much worse than not remembering anything that had happened a week ago. Then to have people laugh at her and have Hakkon tease and taunt her even more. He'd ask her what she did at this time two weeks ago and she could never answer. She was still a laughing stock to people in town. Not as much now because every said that she was pretty, but still useless. Even worse they said she was mad from not remembering.  
  
Daine rarely ate and was extremely skinny from being so sick. Thought she still had long soft curled brown hair and perfect gray-blue eyes. She also remembers a male saying something to her. She thought it was about her eyes but it was probably just Hakkon taunting her again. She always wondered what it would be like if someone really loved her. In her dreams there was someone. He was sweet and kind and he really did love her. They were married and he had promised to love her. She wished that it might come true someday. Daine never got her hopes to high though.  
  
Daine walked up the steps to the inn. She saw her new partner for cleaning. She was semi glad to have Anna around but she really didn't want her trying to make every thing right again. Anna always tried to get every thing to go her way and was really ditzy. Daine sighed as she saw Anna flirt with a man that was clearly not interested. He was barely listening to Hakkon talk to him. Daine walked over there consciously.  
  
The man was handsome. He had dark eyes that were soothing and long black hair tied back in a horsetail. He looked at her with slight suspicion in his eyes. Daine looked right into his dark eyes and stopped she didn't even know Hakkon was telling her something until he pinched her where the man couldn't see.  
  
'I'm so sorry Master Salamin she's mute and a little stupid.' Hakkon said pulling her aside.  
  
'That's alright sir.' He was looking her up and down. Daine blushed unknowingly.  
  
'Is there anything you need sir?' Anna asked.  
  
'No, this is all thank you. Master Hakkon I'd like a word with you though.' The man, Master Salamin, replied.  
  
'Of course sir.' Hakkon bowed.  
  
Hakkon pulled her up the steps to the rooms. He her her daily threat and walked back down the stairs. Daine wondered why the man had looked at her like that. She was even more confused when Hakkon came back up and told her to put on her good dress and go the man's room. She guessed that she was forgetting again and did as she was told. She sat down on the bed in the room. She never guessed anything that was going to happen that night. Something she had been wishing and dreaming was finally coming true...she hoped. 


	5. Song Chap

Disclaimer: This song, Will you, is by P.O.D. I did not write it...though I would have loved to such it is such a GREAT song.  
  
Numair looked down at the sleeping girl. She was barely breathing. He sat down. She had a temperature. She was crying in her sleep, and just her hands shook. She moved her feet as if she was running from something. She was sick and it was clear to Numair that she needs help. She needs Alanna, he realized. He had come so close, but he knew deep in his heart the end was near for his love.  
  
See you sitting in the bedroom She breaks down, breaks down Crying over something and staring into nothing Afraid now, hate now Wanting, needing, haunting It's killing me  
  
It was painful to Numair to sit there and watch Daine suffer. He knew he had no healing magic. There was nothing he'd be able to do. The way she was clinging to the pillow made Numair cringe. She started to sake all over. Numair pulled the covers closer to her shoulders, but Daine kicked them off again so they were back down near her waist. Numair found it hard to realize that she had been alive all this time and if he had actually tried to look for her she'd be all right. The three-week hunt though all of Tortall wasn't enough. The King of Galla refused to let the army in his country so he wouldn't scare his people so soon after the Immortals war. He said the army would raise alarm, that it would be too much. He sent small search parties out, which was all he did. If Numair had pushed more, then they would of found her within days. Her dieing was his fault.  
  
It's killing me Faking what has happened To live the life like that man I break down It's fake now  
  
Numair started to wonder. If he had not fought with her she would have been happy and content to sit in their rooms and not wonder off. She would be safe and in his arms. She wouldn't be dieing. She wouldn't be lying there with nothing to hold onto. She wouldn't be crying. She wouldn't have a temperature. She wouldn't be scared. She wouldn't think she was...she was no one. She is someone. She's his wife, his love, and his life. She made him smile and laugh. She understood it when he couldn't explain things. She kept him from getting to vain. She did a lot more than she thinks she does. To watch her die was torture to Numair. To sit there knowing there was no one that could help her.  
  
Will you? Will you still love me tomorrow? So will you? Stay with me today?  
  
Numair had no way of saving her. He had no way of keeping her safe from what was happening. He could still remember when she had walked into his room an hour ago. She seemed so sweet and calm. He hugged her and kissed and started to tell her how much he loved and missed her. When he went to tell her she was never allowed out of his sight again he realized some was wrong.  
  
Fade in and out of reason to fight the way she's feeling She breaks down, breaks down Going though the motions And holding on to hopes She dreams now, somehow  
  
'You don't know who I am do you?' He had asked.  
  
'No sir.' She whispered.  
  
'You don't remember magic, or lessons, or Tortall?'  
  
'No. I've never been to Tortall. Even if I did, I got sick and can't remember anything after, I...my mother died.'  
  
'Sweet you didn't go crazy. You lost control, you were upset.'  
  
'Don't call me that. How did you know that?'  
  
'You can't remember me. Daine, just remember me now. Remember I love you.' Numair caressed her cheek.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'Your husband.' He whispered. Daine's eyes got wide in disbelief.  
  
Shaken, mistaken, forsaken It's killing me Wishing you would change But he's always been this way If you leave now, I'll drown.   
  
She started to calm in her sleep now. She started to look peaceful. Her breathing became normal and she relaxed. Numair held her hand to his cheek. He wished she would wake up in remember.  
  
Will you? Will you still love me tomorrow? So will you? Will you stay with me today? Will you? Will you be here tomorrow? Will you remember yesterday?  
  
Numair finally started to whisper to her. She started to sleep like she always had. Kit came over and chirped to her. Numair sighed and said:  
  
This time I'm sorry... I'm sorry for this time...  
  
Will you? Will you love me tomorrow? So will you? Will you stay with me today? Will you? Will you be here tomorrow?  
  
Will you remember yesterday?  
  
Just for those that might be confused Numair was saying the end of the song. It's not really sad, sad, but the lyrics are pretty truthful. The band's name is P.O.D and the name of the song is 'Will You?'. I just got the cd and I was trying to get a new chapter going and it took me three times hearing the song before being able to write it. If you don't like really hard rock I wouldn't recommend the song, but I love the lyrics...and the band!!  
  
Numair's Angel 


	6. Special Surprise

Hello all! Well i've been kicked off this site a while ago by my parents so I haven't been able to up date or do anything, but guess what! I don't care any more and I'm back! So, we go on with this story. And to one of my good friends on this site (FireFairy05) who's given me the best review ever, and if i remember correctly she gave me the idea for that on the poll...#3#3#3#3! So soon you'll have a end to this story and a bunch of new ones, Hey, you may never know my spelling might of improved!

Now is the time to notice the fact there are no misspelled words in my little note. NO MORE YOU SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG REVIEWS!


End file.
